Electrical distribution centers or bussed electrical centers are currently being widely used in automobiles. The bussed electrical center is simply a central junction block system designed as a stand-alone assembly. This junction block can package an array of fuses, relays and electrical devices in a central location. The bussed electrical center not only reduces cost by consolidating these various functions into one block, but the center also reduces the number of cuts and splice leads which increases reliability. However, due to the increased demand for electrical functionality in automobiles it is desirable to include printed circuit board electronics in the bussed electrical centers. These printed circuit boards will require electrical connections to devices such as fuses, relays and wire harness connectors.
Utilizing traditional connector methods would require a terminal formed on a first side of the circuit board in the up direction and a terminal formed on a second side of the circuit board in the down direction. Multiple terminals add mass, and a substantial amount of valuable real estate is utilized on the circuit board. Making a direct solder connection from the terminal to the circuit board also has problems associated with the differences in the thermal coefficient of expansion between the terminal, solder, and circuit board. To date, no suitable connection has been developed to accommodate problems associated with utilizing a printed circuit board/terminal connection in an electrical distribution center.
The present invention provides alternatives to and advantages over the prior art.